Fate fairy
by kuro fairy
Summary: La guerra del Santo Grial, el momento en que héroes del pasado vuelven a la vida para enfrentarse entre sí. Pero esta vez los héroes son bastante diferentes, cada uno con su historia, formarán relaciones en su nuevo tiempo, y alguno de ellos zanjará asuntos pendientes. (Nalu/NatsuxHarem) (Jerza) (Gale) (Gruvia)


**Hola a todos, soy nuevo en el mundo de los fanfics, así que aún no soy muy bueno pero trataré de ir mejorando;).**

 **Espero que os guste el fanfic que une dos de mis animes favoritos, así que me gustaría que le dierais una oportunidad.**

…...

Saber:

"Se decía que su espada era capaz de destruir una ciudad en un segundo, que nacida humana, su cuerpo fue bendecido con el control de todas las armas existentes, un caballero que derrotó a todo ejército existente"

Una pelirroja se encontraba subida en una colina, vestida con una armadura adornada con una cruz en su corazón, observaba con pesar el espectáculo ante ella, un enorme ejército llenaba el árido pasto mientras las tropas avanzaban lentamente hacia su posible final, un gran rayo iluminó el lugar, y lentamente las gotas de lluvia hicieron resonar el lugar.

"Aparece ante mí espada de las hadas, La..."

 **Archer:**

Lancer:

"Era el héroe de una de las guerras más conocidas, respetado por su habilidad y enorme velocidad, le fue otorgada una casi inmortalidad al ser sumergido, el héroe que se burlaba de los dioses"

Un pelinegro de larga melena, se encontraba sonriendo enfrente de una muralla casi devastada, el lugar era consumido por las llamas y el eco metálico de las armas inundaba el lugar. Esa era su oportunidad, aún si debía morir allí, su recuerdo quedaría grabado en la historia, era por eso que sonreía de forma arrogante y se posicionaba con su lanza listo para atacar.

"Perfora todos mis obstáculos, Gah..."

Rider:

"Nacida en el mar formó parte de la tripulación del señor de los mares Simbad, fue llamada al interior del océano y recompensada con un carruaje capaz de recorrer cualquier lugar"

La peliazul se escondía tras un gran pilar de marfil, un espíritu de agua la observaba expectante.

El gran espíritu le sonrío mientras le daba la señal para que hiciese algo.

"Ayúdame Minaka..."

Caster:

"Era la maga más poderosa de su época, pero destacaba por su tremenda belleza, que tras un tiempo enamoró a los dioses y le permitieron acudir a vivir con ellos, concediéndole el rango de Diosa"

Una hermosa albina observaba con una dulce sonrisa a los corpulentos dioses ante ella, frente a ella había un gran trono plateado que emitía una gran luz.

"Gracias a todos"-sonrió acercándose al trono-"Controla los corazones Shiki..."

Berseker:

"Aún si era humano el lograr alzar el martillo de los dioses, le concedió el rango de nuevo dios. Con la capacidad de controlar los rayos se convirtió en un ser imbatible incapaz de perder una batalla"

El corpulento rubio sonrió alzando su martillo, y mientras una sonrisa arrogante cruzó su rostro un gran rayo salió disparado del cielo, arrasando a los gigantes que se encontraban ante él.

"Termina con todo Mjol..."

Assasin:

"Fue criado por un dragón, y alcanzó el rango de héroe siendo conocido y adorado por todos.

Más de la noche al día se convirtió en un asesino, perdiendo todo el honor y respeto que habí a obtenido"

El pelirosa saltaba de de un edificio a otro con alta velocidad, con la idea en su cabeza de terminar con todo. Entró en el castillo quebrando la ventana, ante él la figura en las sombras de un hombre con capa que sonrió de forma que hizo que la sangre del joven empezase a arder.

"Muere de una vez"-"Incinera la ceniza Bander..."

…...

La rubia se despertó somnolienta y frotándose los ojos se dispuso a lavarse la cara, en un intento de olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

Pero allí estaba en su mano, la marca que le definía como Master, y por ende le daba acceso a la Guerra del Santo Grial, el objeto del que se decía podía conceder cualquier deseo.

" _Como he terminado así, como saldré de esta mamá"-_ pensó la rubia mientras recorría el signo de su mano.

El repentino sonido del teléfono alarmó ala muchacha, que rápidamente procedió a cogerlo mientras trataba de esquivar inútilmente los obstáculos de su camino.

"Aye"-respondió la rubia fatigada.

"Lu-chan, ¿ocurre algo?"-preguntó con sorpresa y preocupación ante la voz de la rubia.

"Oh, no ocurre nada Levy-chan, es solo que me has sorprendido"-dijo con una ligera sonrisa-"¿querías algo Levy-chan?"-cuestionó Lucy sorprendida por la llamada.

"Solo quería saber si te apetecía salir a dar una vuelta por el centro"-preguntó Levy interesada.

" _Supongo que me iría bien salir un tiempo para desconectar"-_ pensó la rubia-"Es una gran idea Levy-chan"-respondió con una sonrisa.

"Genial, en ese caso nos veremos en el centro a las cinco, ¿de acuerdo?"-explicó la joven entusiasmada.

"Estoy de acuerdo Levy-chan, nos vemos allí"-finalizó Lucy colgando el teléfono.

Mientras en su casa una peliazul que acababa de colgar el teléfono, pasó la mirada por su mano.

" _Tendré que esconder esto"-_ pensó mientras recorría con su dedo el extraño símbolo rojo en su mano.

…...

Un joven peliazul se encontraba sentado en una gigantesca mesa, mientras comía de forma elegante el trozo de carne que se encontraba ante él.

"Jellal-sama"-llamó un viejo hombre vestido con un traje-"le recuerdo que tiene una reunión de aquí a dos horas"-dijo retirándose.

"Genial"-murmuró mientras se dejaba caer sobre la mesa- _"supongo que esperaré a esta noche para invocarlo"-_ pensó mirando el signo rojo en su mano.

…...

Un pelinegro de pelo puntiagudo se encontraba en unos recreativos, aporreando rápidamente una de las máquinas del arcade.

"Ah, otra vez he vuelto a perder"-gritó mientras se marchaba frustrado del lugar-" _Mejor será que vaya a prepararlo"-_ pensó el pelinegro dando una vista al cielo que empezaba a tomar un color naranja-" _espero que tengas razón Ur"-_ dando un suspiro siguió su camino, pudiendo entrever en su mano un símbolo rojo.

…...

Una castaña se encontraba vestida con un bikini ante la barra de un bar, y por lo que se podía apreciar ya ya llevaba más de veinte cervezas, dejando atónitos a todos los presentes en el bar, sobretodo al propietario que tenía una sonrisa ambiciosa al ver la cantidad consumida de la joven.

"Otla más"-balbuceó.

"Por supuesto señorita"-respondió el propietario-"pero ¿tiene suficiente dinero para cubrir los gastos?"-inquirió con tono serio.

"No llevo nada, no pienso pagarte"-respondió con toda naturalidad-"!Dame otra¡"-ordenó golpeando la mesa.

"!Sal de aquí¡"-exclamó el hombre sacando a la fuerza a la castaña.

"Maldita sea, que avaricioso"-exclamó dejándose caer al suelo.

" _Aunque mejor así, tengo que preparar el ritual"-_ pensó viendo la marca roja en su mano.

…...

"¿Estás segura Wendy?"-preguntó una extraña gata blanca.

"Estoy un poco nerviosa"-respondió la pequeña peliazul mientras jugaba con sus dedos-"pero aún así debo hacerlo Charle"-exclamó con decisión.

"Si es así entonces, te apoyaré"-replicó la gata seria.

"Bien,vamos"-añadió algo nerviosa la pequeña mostrando una marca roja en su mano.

…...

Lucy acababa de llegar a su casa, ante ella se encontraba un extraño circulo, creado para el ritual que debía comenzar esa noche. La chica recordaba suspirando lo ocurrido horas antes, cuando pudo relajarse un poco, y aunque la opción de abandonar todo era tentadora, la rubia no optaría por eso, así que decidida puso su mano sobre el círculo.

"Oh héroe que habitas..."-proclamó con seriedad

"En el recuerdo y en el vacío..."-dijo Jellal ante el círculo.

"Concedeme en esta guerra..."-exclamó Levy nerviosa.

"Tu poder y tu tesoro..."-farfulló el pelinegro aburrido.

"Y cumple así..."-ordenó la castaña mientras bebía una cerveza.

"Mi deseo"-susurró Wendy con nerviosismo ante la atenta mirada de Charle.

…...

Una gran luz iluminó la elegante habitación, y de el mágico destelló surgió la imagen de una pelirroja cargando una brillante vestida con una resplandeciente armadura.

"¿Eres tú mi master?"-preguntó con tono respetuoso.

"Eso parece Saber"-respondió con una sonrisa el peliazul.

…...

De entre la bruma se oyó una extraña risa de tono arrogante, proveniente de la figura que causó ese alboroto.

"No esperaba que nadie me molestase"-farfulló con tono de desinterés-"así que tu eres mi master, cierto enana"-se burló el pelinegro de larga melena saliendo de la niebla.

"¿A quién llamas enana?"-se atrevió a responder Levy con un temblor en sus piernas, provocando que el pelinegro sonriese arrogantemente.

…...

"Eh, oye, ¿Estás bien?"-preguntó el pelinegro acercándose al lugar en donde una peliazul se escondía tras la puerta-"no tienes que preocuparte sabes"-trató de animar el muchacho aunque de una forma bastante pésima-"me llamo Gray, y parece que soy tu master"-dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

"Aye...Juvia es Juvia"-respondió la peliazul, que rápidamente volvió a ocultarse.

" _¿Porque a mí?"_ -pensó Gray dando un fuerte soplido.

…...

"¿Quién eres?"-preguntó Cana con brusquedad.

"Encantada master...espero que nos llevemos bien"-saludó una hermosa peliblanca con una tierna sonrisa.

" _No sé porque, pero esta chica me da escalofríos"-_ pensó la castaña observando a la albina.

" _Los hombres son mi especialidad, pero esta master parece fuerte"-_ reflexionó la servant.

…...

"Cha...Charle"-dijo la pequeña Wendy nerviosa.

"Wendy, lo que sea que has convocado...es muy fuerte"-explicó la pequeña gata observando a la gigantesca figura que se alzaba ante ellas.

"Ghgg"-gruñó el enorme ser de pelo rubio, dejando escapar una nube de vapor.

…...

"¿ _Que clase de servant he invocado?"-_ pensó la rubia emocionada mientras observaba la figura que salía de la bruma.

Los ojos de Lucy brillaban de emoción hasta que...

"Yo Master, ¿tienes carne?"-preguntó el pelirosa mientras reía dejando escapar sus afilados colmillos.

"¿Eh?"-farfulló la rubia con un tic en el ojo.

…...

 **Bien, ¿Que os ha parecido?, espero que os haya gustado, y ante cualquier idea o crítica no dudéis en dejar vuestros comentarios.**

 **Sayonara**


End file.
